ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
Template Navbox *I think is broken. It shows two show/hide links. rmedic 21:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *It works now, thx. rmedic 20:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I want to help! *I'll have more free time in a couple of days. If you need help with anything just leave a message on my talk page. rmedic 20:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *I will be working on Patch 0.3.2 a lot. It changes almost everything. There is a lot of work to be done. We need a better page naming strategy. "Patch 0.3.0/Page" is not good enough. rmedic 21:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) **I know one thing for sure. If they update one server to a new version, they will update them all. So there is no need for old pages on this wiki. No one needs them. They should be deleted. We could write new pages like Patch 0.3.2/Page and when that version goes live on all the servers, just move that page to Page. I also think we should delete all outdated information because it will only confuse people. ::We don't need info like "This chart is valid since v.0.2.0.". All the information should be valid for the latest version. We don't need to know it wasn't valid a couple of years ago... rmedic 11:04, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *If you need any help, just let me know! You can also use the shout box. rmedic 19:12, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *Do you mind if I stop Wikia bot from greeting users? rmedic 21:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) **Over 50% of user talk pages are for anonymous users. Wikia bot generates a lot of spam and unnecessary links. I have stopped Wikia from generating user talk pages for anonymous users. Now only registered users can get a message from Wikia. rmedic 20:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Do you mind if I delete all Patch 0.2.8/* pages and remove any links to those pages? rmedic 12:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Math Library? There is a math library at: http://meta.wikimedia.org It allows for math templates like ABS, For (loop), Len, Loop (simple), power and Square root. I copy-pasted these templates into the sandbox, and they seem to work just fine. There might be a way to "import" these templates instead of copy paste.. but I'm not that good at this yet :) Anyway.. wanting your thoughts on if this is a good idea, and what the best way to go about it is. Alleycat1969 03:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I think we need to get rid of all the random pages with server related information, it spams the wikia. -- Well, the problem is that if I hit random page, I always get one of them, plus they are cluttered it makes the wikia become a very unofficial style that a wikia shouldn't present since most of the information is random and outdated. 01:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Working hard! *I sure hope you didn't get fired! Where do you find all that time?! You have become active again. Those tables are great! Wikipedia has something like that. Suggestion: let's make it look more like Ikariam, they like brownish colors. Just make sure you don't use up all your energy before the patch 0.3.2 goes live. We will have to update everything all over again. Suggestion: make another template like your alert box saying that some page needs to be updated and adding it to some category... rmedic 21:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) * LOL! I was saying Ikariam was brownish. But the tables are blueish. I was thinking about making it look more like Ikariam. (And I know you took that template from WoW wiki!) rmedic 22:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Version 3.2.0 Units & Workshop hi i need a link with the units in the new version(v3.2.0) and the workshop in the new version.... Polling Proposition Thank you for accepting my idea. Armachedes 22:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) New stylesheets I can see you are not a designer in real life, but it doesn't look bad. Keep up the good work! Maybe we could find a way to redirect all the skins to the main skin. So we don't have to update all of them at the same time. And maybe we could keep one basic, unchanged skin so we compare it to our main skin. I can see you are working hard on this one and it looks better already. rmedic 20:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Glass research The glass research in the science category needs to be replaced by the new experiments research. As this would involve making changes to multiple pages, I did not feel comfortable enough to do all of them for I do not know where they are all located. If you need info on the new research, I can provide that. Tank Master 18:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Tank_Master edit question Is there a way to lock a page while I make an edit to it? I spent 2 hours on the palace page updating info on the warehouse levels, clicked save, then it told me someone else had made an edit while I was editing the page. I was not able to merge my changes into the new version. I ended up loosing my changes in the process (yes, it was my fault for not saving). Tank Master 21:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Governor's Residence and Palace They were not completely the same as levels 11 and 12 were worded: This level is improbable to reach. With max reductions, it would take 9 level 40 Warehouses to complete. (11 spots available: 1 for Carpentry, 1 for Governor's Residence, 9 left for Warehouses.) The palace page substituted "Governor's Residence" for "Palace". I reworded the 2 levels removing that part of the wording. This should allow for the 2 places to still link to one page. Tank Master 02:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- before I made my edits to the pages yesterday, they were largely different (palace had the "Master building score" column that the palace did not have). However, after I made the changes, I did copy that column over to the palace, but there was some wording in the level 11 and 12 reflecting the current building you were looking at. I changed the wording so it would work for both pages because I agree that it will make changes in the future easier. Just leave it as it is now. Editing style guidelines I think we should make an editing style guideline or something like that. I hate when people edit a page just to change: * "border=1 colspan=2" to "colspan=2 border=1" because it doesn't matter * to because it's more difficult to read * table row from "a || b || c" to "a | b | c" because "a || b || c" takes less space and you can find what you are looking for faster. We should make some rules about that and make sure that registered users make their edits according to those rules. rmedic 08:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- I concur Tank Master 17:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) resource pages I made changes to all of the resource pages, including the resource itself and the resource gathering page. (i.e. marble and marble quarry) Please look them over to see if you like the changes and if I made any mistakes in my copy and pasting. There is reference to the old wonder that is no longer relevant in the resource page. Wile I could remove the wonder variable, I did not know how or were to modify the table to no longer show the wonder section. I added an Experiments page for the new research in 0.2.3, and updated info on the science page to reflect the change. People can start linking to this page now. Tank Master 04:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) re: Wonder in table The wonders got completely redone. There is no longer an ongoing effect from wonders, and there is no longer any that boost resource output or decrease cost for anything. Our wonder page here is completely out of date now. Some of the wonders even have new images. I haven't figured out a good way yet to update that page, but if someone can upload the new images, I can rewrite the descriptions. Also, they refer to them as "miracles" now instead of "wonders". Do we want to keep the current wonder page for historical reasons? Tank Master 16:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- response to island page question: the former wonders to not give enduring effects anymore. Just the "blessing". I have updated http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Miracle with the info, I will add images later. This should still help you decide on what to do about the island page. Also, a new feature in the island is an island forum. This allows you to send messages to all of the people on that island, but is only usable on islands you have a town on. If you need more info, I can see about providing that to you. Tank Master 20:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) current wonder pages What do you want to do about wonder/miracle pages that already exist? For example - Colossus? I have created pages for Demeter`s gardens and Hades` Holy Grove. should I just overwrite these? Tank Master 22:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) new warehouse calc template I have created a call that will automatically calculate the levels of warehouses needed for an upgrade including reductions for science. I basically copied over the file and made changes to the math. I have implemented it into the Town Hall page to demonstrate what it would look like in action. Please let me know if you think this will be useful or if you foresee any problems with it. Also, do you think it would be OK to add another row that would show the maximum reduction from all science and the appropriate reduction building? (the full 46% reduction) one advantage I see to this is if the warehouse storage amount changes, we can make the change to one page and values will update on all the other pages. Same would go for the reduction amounts from the deduction buildings. ---- Thanx for cleaning up the code, I didn't really know what was for what. I have added the MR row (as you can see above) to both WRaw and Raw (just the bottom part of Raw, so it wont affect the dual input on carp and AO). I created a Max Reduction page to explain what MR is for. I noticed that in the Raw script, the "actual value do to self deduction" is a but off on the second output. I accidentally created page: http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Reeduction can this be deleted? Thanx. As far as naming WRaw to WhLvl, I am fine with that. I actually almost did create it as WhLvl when I was building the script :Þ Should I go ahead and change it over now? I noticed on the TH page after I updated the WRaw script, the columns became quite wide when I had my browser full screen. Why is that? I didn't notice it last night when it didn't have the MR row. Page names with apostrophe I'm not that good in English so I don't know this one. Which apostrophe should we use ' or ‘ ? rmedic 23:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC)